


Bookman's Disgrace

by TinySquash



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySquash/pseuds/TinySquash
Summary: All it took was a day to become a shadow of what he used to be. Lavi lives a life of a homeless man until someone sees potential in him. Will he follow the path to the light or to darkness.Please Be Gentle. I'm doing my best.





	Bookman's Disgrace

As the stars glimmered in the sky, the loud sounds of the city could be heard. Lavi just layed in the dumpster. His current life was a reflection on how he felt.  He felt like garbage. All it took was one day to ruin his life. Everyone he knew had left him. He was just a shell of who he used to be. Now he lived on the streets, surviving with what smarts he had left. Drinking away every feeling until he was numb. He didn't dare speak. He wasn’t someone who deserved to be heard.

Lavi wandered the streets constantly, trying to finding food and booze, occasionally mugging the wrong and right people. Many saw him as homeless trash. Which is what they should see because he hid many things. In his mind he could use them to live better, but it would attract attention to himself. He really didn’t want that. He deserved how he lived now. Scrapping for food and money. Living in dumpsters and boxes, being held by the his drunk mistress, alcohol, a constant state of drunkenness and sleeping.

Lavi napped in one of his favorite spots, a small neighborhood theater and costume shop on the 14th street avenue. The dumpster was usually filled with costumes and scraps of food waste. Sometimes, when it was closer to the weekend, the food waste came in large quantities. Lavi would just wait it out. In this part of the city it was usually quiet, which was a bonus.

But tonight it wasn’t a quiet night. Lavi heard a ruckus coming from his direction. He just came back from filling his gut with warm booze and was trying to nap his way to sleep. Emphasis on trying. He hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep in a long time. Always on the move. Too paranoid to stay still. That night was the start of a path he never expected to take.

Lavi heard a loud thump next to him. Someone slammed into the dumpster.  Lavi shook his head.

“Pretty girl, come with me,” could be heard.  
“NO!” was the response.  
“Awwww, come on. We will take your brother too. “  
A louder “No” was heard, but was shut down with a faint sound of struggling.  
“ROAD!”  
“WISELY”

Lavi lifted the dumpster lid and threw it back. The loud clang echoed making everyone stop. Lavi popped his head out, and everything began to spin and blur. Either he got up a bit too fast or the alcohol was rushing to his head. Holding his head in place seemed to help. He noticed four men. One man was holding a girl with short hair and golden eyes with hand over her mouth. Her expression was frightened and begging for help. Lavi looked down and saw another kid. This was a boy with the same gold eyes.  His eyes cried for help through his white locks as he held his stomach. He must have been the one thrown at the dumpster.  
“Get out of here fuck wit” one man said with a threatening tone.  
Lavi just tilted his head and shrugged. The girl started to struggle with all her strength. Lavi crawled out of his dumpster and landed with a wobble next to the white haired boy.

“Scram” screamed one of the men, but Lavi didn't budge.  
“I SAID SCRAM YOU FUCK NUT.”

Lavi put his arm in the dumpster and pulled a bat. It was wooden bat that was used as a prop in the theater, but it had some weight to it. The men looked at Lavi with rage. Holding the girl he signaled for the other men to charge at Lavi. The man soon started to run with the girl in hand. Lavi threw his bat at him full power. The bat tangled itself in his legs. He dropped to the floor with a loud thud. He let go of the girl. She moved away from the man as quickly as she could.

“Get her!!” The man said with pain in his voice.  
Lavi tackled the men before him, stunning them backward. Lavi pushed onto one man, punching him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground. The other man hit him from behind only to get an uppercut in the face.

A loud hey caught his attention. The small girl was there holding the bat, but she didn’t run. Lavi didn’t question it when she threw the bat back to him. With a swing and a wack, he hit those men over and over again until the were more dead than alive. Lavi took a deep breath trying to keep his emotion at bay. Don’t get attached his mind would tell him. The small girl ran to the white haired boy. She seemed to tell the boy that he will be fine. That they would be home soon.  

Lavi pick pocketed the men, but once he got to the man who held the small girl, he stopped. That man was different. His eyes seemed blank, his face drained. It seemed like his mind was gone. Lavi made his way to the dumpster to drop off the bat. The two kids held each other. The girl looked at him with shimmering eyes. A dark figure darted pass the alley only to double back. A tall man with a white shirt and dark messy hair.  
“Why you scum back scumbag.” said the dark haired man with a low tone. He tried to make his way to Lavi only to be stopped by the small girl.

“Road let me at him. He is going to pay for what he did.”  
“You Dink. He saved us.” The dark haired man looked shocked.  
“Wait, this dumpster trash did what?”  
“Yes, He. Saved. Us. Unlike someone who was to busy getting his man-”  
The dark haired interrupted with “I get it.”  
He knelt down by the white haired boy. “Are you gonna be ok Wisely?”

The small girl punched the large man’s shoulder. “Barely, now thank the man and let’s get home. Wisely needs some rest.”  
“Ok Ok” the tall man said as he lifted the small white hair boy to his feet. The small girl wrapped her arms around the boy to help him stabilize him as he walks.

The tall man stood over Lavi a bit. “Thank you for saving them.” His face didn't seem to like thanking him. He seemed annoyed.  
A voice from behind him said “Come on Tyki!” He looks over at the small girl.  
“I’m coming” he says as he looks back at Lavi.  
Lavi was holding something. Something that had purple embroidered butterflies.  
“YOU SHIT!” Tyki grabbed his wallet in a huff, only to be interrupted by the girls voice once again.  
“Come ON!”  
Tyki turned back and Lavi was gone just like that. Tyki jogged his way to his niece and nephew. Tyki wanted to help out, but Road and Wisely didn’t seem like they wanted any help from him right now. They were both upset with him. He had a chilling feeling he’s going to get a talk.  
Tyki checks his wallet as they make their way home. It seems everything was in order. That bum redhead didn’t take anything, but he left money. Why would someone who lives in a shit hole leave money? He could have used it instead. Tyki wondered who that hopeless drunk was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update my stories, but it takes me a while to proof read them. Here's another one.


End file.
